Teen Wolf: Destiny
by PinkNitrous
Summary: Dominic Light, Derek Hale's cousin has gotten himself into a mess, and this young wolf has no one else to turn to, except Derek. But Derek's help comes with a price. Dominic has to join his pack, and help expand it, while trying to avoid being discovered. Unfortunately, he gets into more Beacon Hills drama than he thought. Drama that includes his ex, Allison Argent. Alli/OC Post S1


An eerie howl sounded in the forest of Beacon Hills. Deep in the trees, a teenage boy collapsed on the ground, tired of too much work, too much traveling. Unfortunately, it wasn't just the distance the exhausted him. Lodged in his abdomen, was a bullet, but not just any bullet. An ordinary bullet he could deal with, heal from, but one interlaced with monkshood, no no, that was a different story.

Dominic Light had used every bit of energy he had trying to get there. But he couldn't do it anymore, couldn't function. The goal of making it to the Hale house, that wasn't going to happen now. So he just laid there in the wet grass, waiting for what he knew for sure was coming next. Death.

What else was really left though? He lost everything. He didn't understand how just months ago everything was perfect. He had a girlfriend, he was the star quarterback of the football team, he was getting good grades in school. Now? His life was turned upside down. He had broke up with his girlfriend, she moved away. As of last night, his parents, they were gone, long gone and they weren't coming back. It was all his fault.

And now, instead of having to live with it, he'd simply be able to join them. No more being down there on earth, no more worrying about the goddamn Hunters on his tail all the time. None of that, just peace.

But would his mom and dad really want that? Or would they want him to try? He knew the answer in a second. He took the deepest intake of breath he could manage, and let out a whining howl. Any wolf nearby would be able to hear him. Sure, it was rumored that Derek Hale was dead, but it couldn't be true. There was at least one wolf in Beacon Hills. He could help.

Dominic's blue eyes searched back and forth, his ears perked, waiting for a reply. He waited, but it never came. Would he have to howl again? Or was it pointless now? His vision was getting hazy, he could feel his body shutting down. And then, it began to get dark.

Just when he really gave up, he picked up footsteps. They were quick, and light, and he knew whoever was near was flying through fast. Inhumanly fast, and a spark of hope flickered inside of him.

" What the hell?" Said a voice, undoubtedly the owner of the footsteps. " What the hell is he doing here?" his voice was quieter that time. Dominic forced his eyes to open, and couldn't miss the glowing red eyes a few feet away from him.

" Derek." He mumbled, before he lost all feeling and all sight.

* * *

" Why are you here?" A low growl came from across the room and Dominic's eyes shot open. He surveyed his surroundings, and immediately knew he wasn't in the forest anymore. Instead it was replaced by grayed, burnt wood, and the smell of dust. It didn't take him long to realize exactly were he was.

He removed his hand from his side, and went to feel his injury, but quickly found there wasn't an injury to feel. His fingers brushed over the healed skin, and he sighed. He wasn't dead.

He sat up and saw Derek sitting there with an unsatisfied expression on his face. " Are you going to keep looking around the room, or are you going to answer my question?"

" Oh, hey Derek, nice to see you too." Dominic said sarcastically. He was grateful and all for the rescue, but didn't feel that Derek needed to have an attitude ontop of it. " I'm here, because you brought me here." he added on.

He looked around the room again. Jesus, there really had been a fire. He remembered being there once, as a kid. It was so vibrant, full of, well life. And now, none of that was evident. It seemed that the fire consumed everything. He was surprised that the few pieces of furniture, including the small wooden table he was now laying on, was still intact.

" Look, let's not get smart, okay." Derek pushed himself up out of the chair in which he sat. It creaked, relieved to be free of his weight. " I haven't seen you since you were six, and you show up with a Nordic Monkshood bullet in your stomach. I can't be curious?"

Dominic shrugged, " I guess you have a reason to." he said as Derek walked towards him. He still looked unamused, and even though Dominic didn't know him too well, he wasn't going to push the man's buttons. He sighed, " Some problems happened at home."

Derek realized the drastic change of Dominic's tone, and his face reflected his curiousness about the situation, " What happened?"

" Hunters." Dominic answered. He didn't want to really elaborate. The image of his parents being shot and killed still was too fresh in his mind. He didn't want to talk about it in detail. " Mom, dad, they're gone. And now the bitches are after me."

" And you come here of all places?" Derek felt bad, but not bad enough. Dominic couldn't blame him, he wouldn't want hunters in his business either, but Dominic didn't have anywhere else to go.

" Derek, you're the only family I got left." Dominic told him. The Hales and The Light family weren't very close. They'd had some issues in the past, and that's why it'd been 10 years since Dominic had seen his dear cousin. But Dominic figured that if he needed someone, really needed someone, he could depend on one of the Hales. He got lucky that Derek survived the fire though. " I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Derek's lips twisted as he thought. He turned away from him, leaving Dominic to look at his back. Dominic didn't know what to expect. He couldn't blame the guy if he turned him away. He saved his life, so he did help somewhat. But if Derek didn't take him in, he'd have no place else to go, to turn to. He'd have to keep running. But he couldn't run forever.

Finally, he spoke. " You can stay."

" Thank yo-"

" But I need something in return." Slowly, Derek turned around to face his cousin. His thick black brows raised as he judged Dominic's reaction. Dominic shrugged, figuring he did owe him.

" Yeah sure." Dominic replied.

" I'm an Alpha now." Derek began, " And I need a pack; I didn't waste all this time hunting down the Alpha for no reason. There's someone in beacon hills, another wolf, that could be apart of it, Scott McCall…"

" But that's only one. You need three for a whole pack Derek." Dominic reminded him. He'd heard the rules since he was a kid, he knew what needed to happen. And he was positive Derek did. Why was this Scott guy important anyway?

" I know that, I'm not an idiot." Derek snapped, before continuing, " But you're here, and the least you could do is be apart of my pack after I saved you. Then I only need to change one more person. Less work for me."

Dominic nodded. Sure, that was fine with him. He didn't understand why Scott wasn't already part of Derek's pack…he knew he was very, erm…persuasive. It didn't make sense, but he knew not to question his cousin. He had quite a temper. A trait they both shared.

And he'd gladly join the pack. What else would he do? Plus, if those Hunters really were after him, he'd need the strength.

" To do that though, you'll need to register at the high school."

" School?" Dominic said quickly, " I can't go to school. " He might as well go in a jet and spell his name in the clouds for the world to see.

" You need to get on Scott's good side. Be friends with him. He'll be more inclined to join us then." Derek said, his tone screaming finality. He brought up his arm to look at his watch.

" Schools just starting. Go borrow some of my clothes, and we'll go register." Derek instructed, leaving Dominic no time to argue. " If they need to talk to a parent or anything…well, we look alike enough right?" he patted Dominic on the back. Really, the only similar thing they shared was body type and hairstyle. Otherwise, Derek might as well have been from the other side of the world, no similarities were there.

But Dominic wasn't going to argue. Even though he thought he had a ticket out of high school indefinitely, it turned out that wasn't going to be the case.

" Yes sir." Dominic said unenthusiastically, before hopping down from the broken down table, and being led to Derek's room, and after? Back to the hell hole they called High School.

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to try a Teen Wolf fic on for size. Wanted to make the first chapter short. Hopefully I can get another chapter out soon, so. Anyway, I'm trying to get every teen wolf character involved, but yes, in case anyone was wondering, the Allison/Dominic romance will probably be the main focus.

Anyway, fav or alert so you know when the new chapter is up.

Thanks for reading!

-Taylor(:


End file.
